the mystery behind her past
by SinisterAndBitter
Summary: when the students have to share rooms, for mysterious new students to have there own place, what happons.... and why is hermione so intent on not speacking to anyone...exsept a blond slytherin...literally
1. shes here

a girl sat on a log in the middle of the forest. she had red hair and a black cloak. The girls hands were over her face as the rain fell down upon her. She finally looked up revealing stunning blue eyes.

"Why am here?... I should just go back."

The tears were running down her cheeks as her hair clung to the sides of her face and neck. Finally the girl stood up, sighing, "No, no, I refuse to give up!" and she moved forward. She dogged the branches that swung at her face. she finally made it out of the woods, ware she saw a enormous castle. There was a hut on her right. The girl ran up to it and pounded on the door.

a big hairy man stepped out and looked shocked at the red headed girls presences. He had a long tangled beard and a big round stomach.

"Hermione? wha...what happened?... ware have u been?" the man said looking at the teary eyed girl.

"Hagrid it is terrible... I ran...and so much... I just." the girl called Hermione suddenly just broke down and started crying.

"Oh Hermione... come in." Hagrid said putting a big hand on her shoulder and nudging her inside. Herminie went in and sat in a big ugly brown recliner, and wiped her eyes.

"I...I need a place to go...till school starts you know..." she said looking up at Hagrids loving brown eyes. He nodded and said she could stay with him.

The next day Hermione woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. It was none other than professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts, the schools, headmaster. She pretended like she was asleep and listened into the conversation.  
"Professor what do we do?" Hagrid exclaimed as he started passing back and forth.

"calm down Hagrid…. She is safe and that's all that matters." The man was tall and apparently old. He had a long white beard and long white hair to match. He was warring a long purple robe over his slender body and a pointed hat on top of his head. "She will stay in the castle well protected…. Who knows what she has gone threw….and just think….all thoughts things ….thoughs people….after her." The head master gave a sigh and stood up. "I must be going Hagrid… I must make the arrangements… there is no need to tell her she already knows…. Right miss. Granger?" Hermione rolled over, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and looked at the head master.

"Err…. sure" she gave a small fake smile and then rolled back over and went to sleep. When she woke up it was dark out and she was still very tired, but the ache in her stomach made her decided to get up and eat something. Hermione stood up and went to the kitchen aria and searched for something edible.


	2. food

She surched and serched but found nothing. As the pain in her stomach grew,including the ones in her body, she desided to go up to the castle. As Hermionie headed up the grounds and back to the castle her bones started to ache. She decided to run just to make sure she made it. Hermionie had a good pace going until she saw the rock, she panicked and a sudden fear rushed over her._ The rock came down smashing into her head, her all Bern hair now turn a dark red. The rock came down again and she new it wouldn't be long until she would be knocked out. A shrill and evil laugh started to ring and she knew who it was even threw her tear stricken eyes. _She looked up she was on the ground she had fallen again. Hermione stood up and decided she better walk from now on. When she got to the castle she just stood there. Hermionie knew she would feel safe inside, so she braced her self. She put her hands on the door and pushed. The entrance doors, though big and solid were easy to push open, they reviled beautiful chandeliers and stunning floors of marble. Hermione stared at the entrance hall for a moment before walking inside. She took a step toward the stairs and took a breath. She felt at home.

She finally found the portrait of the big bowl of fruit and she tickled the pair. It giggled and squirmed then the portrait swung open. It revealed house elf's running around and making desserts and steaks and hams, all sorts of things. Hermionie walked in and raised an eyebrow; a familiar house elf named dobby ran up to her. He gave her a big a smile showing slightly sharp and pointy teeth.

"What can dobby do for Miss Hermione"

" err…what's with all the commotion"

"first day miss. Tiss hard work."

"every one is coming!" she sreacked with excitement, as dobby nodded.

Hermione got some food from dobby and then headed back to Hagrids. When she walked in Hagrid was sitting by the fire. Hermione stared at the flames, and tried to come back to reality. But she couldn't it was happening again.

"_bring him to us!" _

"_I CAN'T!" She screamed, she felt the pain in her hands, she felt the heat, she felt the fire. "NO!" she screamed again._

"_bring him to us!" the voice hissed._

"_get him your self" she snarled back._

"_ok than." The pain surged through her arms and hands, she screamed at the heat, at the flames, at the pain._

"Hermione are you ok?" Hagrid said holding her try of food.

"huh?... oh of coarse."


	3. head girl

Hermione, had become head girl, but due to lack of space, only got a dorm room in the gryfindor tower to share with head boy. Who so happened to be Draco Malfoy. As she sat on her over sized bed, listening to the arguments that had been going on since the feast, she wondered about who the new students that caused the rows were like. And as head girl she had a later curfew. Simply enough she headed out of her confided room, and into the arguments below.

She was half way threw the, now enlarged, common room, when some one pushed her over the new silver couch, causing her to flip over and land on her wrist.

_**CRACK! **_

Everyone looked at her, all she did was stair wide eyed at her now broken wrist. The bone was poking out of the side and her hand was ben t in a awkward position.

"That's what u get u goody-2-shoes!" it was pansy. her pug face beaming.

Hermione stood up and strode over to her. And with out warning **_BAM_**, her left fist connected with pansy's jaw. **_BAM, _**pansy's fist connected with harmonies temple. And with one last **_BAM, _**harmonies fist connected with pansy's nose, splattering blood all over harmonies knuckles

"20 points to gryfindor for pure brilliance." Draco said laughing.

All Hermione did was turn and walk away, but not before spitting on pansy's crying, and bloody form laying on the floor. Draco followed Hermione as she headed out of the portrait hole, and around a corner. Before he stopped her.

"Are u ok?" silence "Hermione!" silence. "Why won't u talk to me?" She stopped, and he sighed.

"I don't speak, to anyone...ever."

"Why." she still hadn't looked at him, but he heard the sharp intake of breath, and a small sniffle.

"Because, I lost him, I not only lost a best friend, I lost my boyfriend."

"Ware is potter?" he could tell he caught her off garde.

"Hospital."

"So, im guessing u need a new friend for now." all Hermione did was nod "and im guessing u need a new boyfriend?" she turned

"What are u playing at malf-" he pulled her close to his body.

"Hermione... your beautiful."

"I have to go. "With that she ran her long brown curls flowing behind her. She reached the hospital wing in no time. Her heart raced and she was short of breath, but she made it.

When her wrist was repaired she silently left the hospital wing. It was dark and silent in the halls, she new it was past curfew, and she new she had made plans with draco, but she was in no hurry, she could see the blond anytime she wanted, she had to share a room with him.


	4. dreams

Hermione laid in the common room, her head under a pillow, breathing slowly.

"Ur so pathetic." a slow, eerie voice, said.

"Mo-a-day" was all was heard

"Pardon me?" Hermione removed the pillow and stared at the boy. He had blond hair and icy eyes.

"Oh its u."

"yah its me!" Malfoy looked at her shocked expression. He then noticed her bloody knuckles."OO...though's look like they hurt." he grabbed her hand and ran a finger over the dried blood.

"What r u..." he slowly kissed them. One by one. "Well we live together now...and afterweasley died... I thought u.."

"STOP!." she looked at the floor, and crossed her legs, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just...get my mind off it." she said looking at him.

"What do u mean, get you mind.." he felt her lips on his, but just as it had started, it was over.

"Ware is ur room." his eyes were wide, and she sighed before grabbing his hands and pulling him closer, until he was on top of her. "I said, take my mind off it." she pulled his head down, so there lips would touch. Her tung pushed on his lips and he opened them.there hands intertwined and they pulled there bodys closer.

"mudblood...wakeup." hermionie jolted upright, and staired at the blond. sudenly she felt a warm sticky liquid on her fingers, looking down she relized her hands were in her pants. "y did u moan my name?" his voice was unusually calm.

"wh...what?."

"yah u were going...uh draco, uh uh." he said in a realistic moan.

"oh god, it was all a dream." draco raised an eyebrow. "yah...i was dreaming about u." draco looked bac down at hermionies had wich was still resting in her pants.

"and im betting u liked it." he smirked.

"wares the disgusted look, and the vomit." she spoke softly, and removed her hand. draco let out a laugh, it was genuin.

"well, i have had a dream about u before, and that is all im saying...anyways, since we are stuck here with each other, we should probly hang out together some time...how about tonight?" all she did was nodd as draco stood up. as he started to walk away, he stoped but just long enough to mumble a. "im sorry about weasly, i know he ment alot to u." and with that he was gone. leaving hermionie to think about what just happoned.


	5. is it leading on?

When her wrist was healed, she headed back to her common room, she looked at the picture that now covered the entrance. It was dark and gloomy _why is it….why is she… _Herminie thought. She stared at the bloody woman in the picture, she was pail and bleeding from the wrists.

"password"

" fish and chips" the portrait swung open, hermionie walked passed the glareing slitherins heading towards her room, she was almost to her door when she heard pansy's high pitched voice speak.

"he's only nice to u cuz he is high," then she felt draco next to her.

"come on." And they went into her room. Immediately draco sat at her desk with a little plastic bag filled with some sort of green plant. She saw him braking it up, then she placed some of it in some paper and rolled it perfectly.

"this will help u, it will make u feel better." Draco said repeating the prosses a few more times. Then he placed the green herb into the bag once more.

"I know what that is." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded and handed her one of the joints. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and handed it to her. "are you sure it will help me?" Draco nodded and brought a joint to his mouth, he flipped open a _Zippo _lighter and brought it to the tip of the joint and sucked in. Hermione did the same, she tasted the smoke on her tongue, she wanted to breath but she just sucked in some more, then some more, then she held it in. she took the joint away from her mouth and exhaled.

She coughed, and she coughed a lot, but she was feeling it. She was feeling the high. She looked into her mirror and saw her eyes gloss over, then she brought the joint back up to her mouth and repeated the process of in hailing and holding it in, only she inhaled more this time, causing her to fall over onto her bed, when she exhaled on account of the coughing.

Hermione looked up at Draco when the coughing stopped. His beautiful eyes were glossy and bright. She loved them.

"Are u ok?." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and sat on her bed crossing her legs. She did not fix her skirt, which creped up with every movement of her legs. Hermione took another hit of her joint and took of the part that was lit.

"Malfoy…." She looked at him.

"Hermione, when we are high, I am Draco, and u r Hermione." He said sitting down next to her. She nodded and looked at his eyes again. "see something u like?" he said laughing. It was a true laugh, it was beautiful.

" I used to like u." she whispered. "before u called me a mudblood." He looked at her. Looking into her blue eyes.

"how come u talk to me and no one else, u shouldn't be telling me this, your high and you'll regret it." Hermione shrugged at Draco's comment, then picked up her joint again, and lit it, taking a couple more big hits. When she was done coughing she put it out again.

"Draco….am I pretty?" he stared at her. Not answering just staring, she turned to him, and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Hermione, what are u doing." But her lips were on his, as her tongue slid into his mouth, he pulled away. "are u sure u want to be kissing me?" Hermione leaned over to his ear, letting her lips run a crossed it.

"u have been here for me, and for that, I give u myself, my first." And with that she was laying on the bed, Draco on top of her. There lips were together and there tongues were fighting for control. His hands slipped to the edge of her shirt, and slipped it over her head. there was nothing underneath, Hermione lifted his shirt over his head, and went for his belt. She undid the belt and pulled it off as Draco un zipped her skirt. As she undid his pant's he stopped her.

"no Hermione we can't."

"w-why?"

"because… this isn't right, not yet, but….i do want." His hand swiftly pulled down her skirt ware there was nothing underneath. He put a finger inside her and started to move it, Hermione moaned loudly. " to do this." He said pushing the finger in deep. And then he slipped another finger in. Hermione moaned loudly, as Draco removed his finder and replaced it with his tongue. He sucked on the wet skin for a few minutes then pulled away and got dressed. As soon as his cloths were on he was gone. Leaving a already broken Hermione, to her depressed thoughts.


End file.
